1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool for removing a brake spring, and more particularly, the invention is directed to an improved tool for removing high-tension brake springs as found on drum type brakes, such as may be found in light and medium weight trucks.
The invention further relates to an improved brake spring removal tool which provides projecting spurs for engaging the spring and providing leverage to remove high tension springs with minimal effort. The device features two sets of spurs to facilitate use of the tool on both ends of the spring.
The removal of a brake spring form a drum brake system of a truck or other vehicle is not easily achieved. In the majority of situations, the affixed spring is not readily accessible or is angularly positioned in its taut position, making manual removal difficult. It is desirable to facilitate installation and removal of the brake spring by use of the claimed improvement tool. Although other tools may have been used as spring removal implements, it will be appreciated that the simplicity and effectiveness of the present invention greatly enhances the solution of the previous problem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several devices have been suggested in the past for removing a brake spring from a drum brake system. U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,981 to Grubb discloses a tool for removing a coil spring under heavy tension. Another example is found in Pat. No. 3,441,696 to Feingold which teaches a compound tool used to remove brake springs.
These patents or known teach and disclose various types of brake spring removal tools of sorts and of various manufactures, and the like, as well as methods of their construction; but none of them, whether taken singly or in combination, disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.